Current technology generally is limited to creating ice from water and takes significant time to freeze liquid into ice cubes. Moreover, ice made from water keeps beverages cold, but dilutes the drink and alters its taste. Freezing liquids individually in the freezer to have ice made of the liquid of your choice is time consuming and inconvenient. Reusable ice cubes keep beverages cold and do not dilute the drink, but they are also inconvenient because they: take too much time to freeze, must be accessible, are easily lost, and must be washed after each use.
The apparatus of the present application seeks to provide a solution to one or more of these problems by: (i) providing a “quick-freeze” technology whereby freezable liquid can be frozen within a short duration of time, and (ii) packaging the quick freeze technology into an apparatus providing a commercial or consumer product that will quickly convert freezable liquid into ice cubes. The quick freeze technology and apparatus can provide a quick, convenient and easy method for cooling a beverage and provide a mechanism to prevent the potential dilutive effect on a beverage that results from inserting standard water ice cubes into a flavored beverage.